narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni
Kanashimi o Yasashisa Ni (悲しみをやさしさに; Secara harfiah berarti "Kesedihan menjadi Kebaikan"), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Little by Little, sebagai pembukaan ketiga untuk versi Jepang Bagian I dari seri Naruto yang menggantikan Haruka Kanata. Kemudian digantikan oleh GO!!!, yang digunakan pada episode 54 sampai 77. Lirik Rōmaji= Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Homerareruno ga suki nano desuka? Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka? Hajimaridake yume mite okiru Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanu mama Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai mou ikkai Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae Homerarerunoga suki nano desu ka? Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo Egao wa itsudemo suteki desu ka? Hajimaridake yume mite okiru Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite Mou ikkai mou ikkai Zurui otona wa deau tabi Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto Ame wa agatta Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo Katachi no nai mono dake Te ni iretemo nakushitemo Kizukanumama Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite Mou ikkai mou ikkai Mou ikkai mou iikai? |-| Bahasa Inggris= Turning sadness into kindness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking Once again, once again Do you like to be praised by Answering everyone's expectations? Will your smile always be beautiful Even if you hide your true self? Just dreaming the beginning then waking up The continuation can be reached someday by myself The most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking Once again, once again Unfair adults are always Giving lectures everytime we meet Being unable to show their true selves They get grouchy as they get hurt Getting the new wind on your side It's now okay to search for the blue bird The most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindeness Your uniqueness into strength It's okay to get lost so begin walking It's natural like the rainbow That somehow appears after tears The rain stopped So the most important thing is always Without any shape Even if you have it or lose it You'll never know Turning sadness into kindnss Your uniqueness into strength Believing that you should be able to do it Once again, once again Once again, are you ready? Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Gaara * Hinata Hyūga * Neji Hyūga * Hizashi Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Kurenai Yūhi * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Asuma Sarutobi * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Tenten * Rock Lee * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Orochimaru * Tsunade es:Kanashimi wo Yasashisa nien:Kanashimi o Yasashisa niCategory:Lagu